Rubén Moya
) |lugar_nacimiento = Chilpancingo, Guerrero |familiares = |medios = Locución comercial Teatro Cine |nacionalidad = mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = 1979 – 1980 |pais = México |estado = Activo }} thumb|right|224 px|REDOBLAJE MEXICANO CON LOS INSERTOS DE RUBEN MOYA. thumb|right|224 px|REDOBLAJE MEXICANO CON LOS INSERTOS DE RUBEN MOYA. thumb|right|224 px thumb|right|224 px|REDOBLAJE MEXICANO CON LOS INSERTOS DE RUBEN MOYA thumb|right|224 px|REDOBLAJE MEXICANO CON LOS INSERTOS DE RUBEN MOYA thumb|right|224 px|VOZ DE LOCUCION COMERCIAL DE RUBEN MOYA Rubén Moya es un locutor, actor y director de doblaje mexicano, con más de 30 años de trayectoria. Mejor conocido por ser la voz de He-Man en la película y serie de He-Man en los años 80, ser la voz del Emperador Zurg en Toy Story 2, Buzz Lightyear Comando Estelar en la pelicula y serie, y por realizar el doblaje de voz de Saúl Lisazo en los años 90 para la publicidad de la compañía Bacardí con la frase "La calidad es responsabilidad de Bacardí y compañía... la cantidad es responsabilidad de usted. Añejo de Bacardí, porque usted manda". También se le recuerda por ser la voz de Jack Palance en la famosa serie de los años 80 Aunque usted no lo crea de Ripley y doblar a los actores René Ruiz "Tun Tun", Gerardo Zepeda "El Chiquilín" y Roberto Ballesteros con un lenguaje picaresco en películas mexicanas llamadas "Sexycomedias". En el anime es conocido por ser la voz de Apolo en la ultima película de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Saga del Cielo. Actualmente es la voz oficial del programa "Los 25 más" que se transmite por el canal 13 de TV Azteca. Su preparación artística la realizó en el Instituto Andrés Soler de la ANDA y en el Centro de Arte Dramático (CADAC). Tuvo como maestros en el doblaje a Víctor Mares y Narciso Busquets. thumb|right|229px thumb|229px|right|Ruben Moya y Rocio Garcel doblando a René Ruiz "Tun Tun" y Yirah Aparicio respectivamente thumb|right|229px|Uno de los famosos comerciales de Añejo de Bacardi en los cuales, Rubén Moya le dobló la voz a Saúl Lisazo thumb|right|229px|Locución comercial para Sprite thumb Morganfreeman.jpg|Morgan Freeman ha sido el actor que mas veces ha doblado. He-man_Pict.jpg|He Man. Uno de los personajes mas reconocidos del actor. Romeo_&_Juliet_-_1978-1r.jpg|Teobaldo en Romeo y Julieta (1978). Balu.png|Oso Baloo de "Los aventureros del aire". Ripley-s-believe-it-or-not-jack-palance-rare-shows-4e02e.jpg|Jack Palance en la serie documental Aunque usted no lo crea. Lincolnhawk.jpg|Lincoln Hawk (Sylvester Stallone) en El vencedor. Duke.gif|'Tony Duke' en Rocky Balboa Howard_PayneSpeed.gif|Howard Payne (Dennis Hopper) en Máxima velocidad. Diehardsimon.jpg|Simon Gruber (Jeremy Irons) en Duro de matar: La venganza. 17715-21981.gif|Jim Phelps (Jon Voight) en Misión: Imposible. Shan_Yu.png|Shan-Yu en Mulán. Junior_el_Bufalo.png|Junior en Vacas vaqueras. Apollo.png|Apollo en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Obertura del Cielo Lucius_Fox.jpg|Lucius Fox en la trilogía de Batman de Christopher Nolan. EMH-Segador.png|Eric Williams-El Segador en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta. Chug-Planes.png|Chug en Aviones. Fotonoticia_20140718130827_644.jpg|Ronan El Acusador de Guardianes de la galaxia (2014). FA_El_Sapo.png|El Sapo en Lo que el agua se llevó Rourke-wrestler.jpg|'Randy The Ram Robbinson' en El luchador (2008) Globo.jpg|Globo en Buscando a Nemo Kurtz.gif|'Coronel Walter E. Kurtz' (Marlon Brando) en Apocalipsis Now (1979). Dr.HFloyd.png|'Dr. Heywood Floyd' (Wiliam Sylvester) en 2001: Odisea en el espacio (1968) original Emperador Zurg.jpg|El malvado emperador Zurg desde Toy Story 2 Filmografía Películas Morgan Freeman: *Sheik Ilderim en Ben-Hur (2016) *Allan Trumbull en Londres bajo fuego (2016) *Patrick Meighan en Ted 2 (2015/trailer) *Alex Carver en La vida misma (2015) *Joseph Tagger en Trascender (2014/versión Diamond Films) *Malcolm Beech en Oblivion: El tiempo del olvido (2013) *Lucius Fox en Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende (2012) *Dr. McCarthy en Winter: El delfín (2011/trailer) *Él mismo en Baile de graduación en Mississippi (2009) *Keith Ripley en Juego de ladrones (2009) *Micrófono modo Morgan Freeman en El gurú del amor (2008) *Lucius Fox en Batman: El caballero de la noche (2008) *Harry Stevenson en Feast of Love (2007) *Frank Carden en El contrato (2006) *Narrador en La marcha de los pingüinos (2005) *Moses Ashford en Edison (2005) *Mitch Bradley en Una vida sin terminar (2005) *Narración en La guerra de los mundos (2005) *Lucius Fox en Batman inicia (2005) *Walter Creewes en La trampa (2004) *William Cabot en La suma de todos los miedos (2002) *Alex Cross en Telaraña (2000) *Presidente Tom Beck en Impacto profundo (1998) *Jim en Violencia en la tempestad (1998/doblaje original) *Dr. Alex Cross en Besos que matan (1997) *Detective William Somerset en Seven: Pecados capitales (1995) Jon Voight: *Francis Tierney, Sr. en Código de familia (2008) *John Keller en Transformers (2007) *Senador Thomas Jordan en El embajador del miedo (2004) *Lord Richard Croft en Tomb Raider (2001) *Thomas Brian Reynolds en Enemigo público (1998) *Jim Phelps en Misión: Imposible (1996) Danny Glover: *Comandante en Space Warriors (2013) *Presidente Thomas Wilson en 2012 (2009) *Detective David Tapp en El juego del miedo (2004) *Bob Goodall en Un asesino anda suelto (1997) *Juez Tyrone Kipler en El poder de la Justicia (1997) Kris Kristofferson: *Chester "Chet" Mills en Sangre fría (2012) *Pop Crane en Persiguiendo un sueño (2005) *Abraham Whistler en Blade Trinity (2004/2nda versión) *Abraham Whistler en Blade 2 (2002) Dennis Farina: *Henry Desalvo en Hasta el cuello (2002) *Jack Bangs en Doble traición (2000) *Ray 'Bones' Barboni en El nombre del juego (1995) *Teniente Jack Crawford en Manhunter (1986) Arnold Schwarzenegger: *Trench en Los indestructibles 2 (2012/versión de Zima) *Harry Tasker en Mentiras verdaderas (1994/doblaje de 20th Century Fox) *Conan en Conan, el destructor (1984) (doblaje original) Keith David: *Tnte. Dixon en Crash: Vidas cruzadas (2004) *Director de la CIA en Agente Cody Banks 2: Destino Londres (2004) *Director de la CIA en Agente Cody Banks (2003/redoblaje) Charlton Heston: *Actor Rey en Hamlet (1996) *Él mismo en Las travesuras de Dunston (1996) *Jackson Harglow en In the mouth of madness (1994) Sean Connery: *John Connor en Sol naciente (1993) *Dr. Robert Campbell en Medicine Man (1992) *Black Jack Kehoe en Odio en las entrañas (1969) Patrick Stewart: *Jean Luc Picard en Star Trek: Némesis (2002) *Jean Luc Picard en Star Trek 9: Insurrección (1998) *Malcolm Philpott en El tren de la muerte (1993) Paul Newman: *Harry Ross en Crepúsculo (1998) *Sidney J. Mussburger en El gran salto (1994) *Michael Gallagher en Ausencia de malicia (1981/doblaje original) Ving Rhames: *Director Thompson en Ni un paso atrás (2012/versión Buena Vista) *El Profeta en Identidad sustituta (2009) Robert Duvall: *General Petrov en Hemingway & Gellhorn (2012) *Frank Grimes en John Q: Situación extrema (2002) Mickey Rourke: *Randy en El luchador (2008/DVD) *Blackbird en Tiro mortal (2008/redoblaje) John Hurt: *Narrador en Manderlay (2005) *Narrador en Dogville (2003) Brad Garrett: *Dwayne Murney en Niñera a prueba de balas (2005) *Fred Bedderhead en La gran aventura de Beary (2002) Dennis Hopper: * Alex Swan en Tiempo límite (2001) * Howard Payne en Máxima velocidad (1994) Marlon Brando: *Max en Cuenta final (2001) *Coronel Walter E. Kurtz en Apocalypse Now (1979/versión extendida) John Rhys-Davies: *Sallah en Indiana Jones y la última cruzada (1989/redoblaje) *Sallah en Indiana Jones y los cazadores del arca perdida (1981/redoblaje) Lee Marvin: *Col. Nick Alexander en Fuerza Delta (1986) *Mayor John Reisman en Doce del Patíbulo (1967) Otros papeles *Insertos en Hardcore: Misión extrema (2015) *Cardenal Bruun (Peter Andersson) en Exorcismo en el Vaticano (2015) *Entwhistle (Michael Lerner) en Ashby *Insertos en El dador de recuerdos *Ronan el acusador (Lee Pace) en Guardianes de la galaxia *Insertos en Antes de irme a dormir (2014) *Warden Burke (John B. Lowe) en Encarcelados (segunda versión) *Norby (Dan Patrick) en Son como niños *Otis "Bad" Blake (Jeff Bridges) en Loco corazón *Inserto final en Aullido: el renacimiento *Insertos en La niñera inocente *Carlos en House of the Rising Sun (2011) *Pitufo Narrador (Tom Kane) en Los Pitufos (2011) *Moses Buggs (John Carroll Lynch) en Paul (2011) *William Bludworth (Tony Todd ) en Destino final 5 (2011) *Narración inicial y presentación en La reunión del diablo (2010) *Michael Winkler (Peter Haber) en Punto de colisión: 90 minutos para el impacto (2009) *John Kramer (Tobin Bell) en El juego del miedo II (2005/TV) *Bad Blake (Jeff Bridges) en Loco corazón *General Friedrich Fromm (Tom Wilkinson) en Operación Valquiria *Simon Gruber (Jeremy Irons) en Duro de matar: La venganza *Phil Olson (Timothy Spall) en Entre la vida y la muerte *Carney (Brian Posehn) en Rápido y fogoso *Jim Sandecker (William H. Macy) en Sahara *Frank Olchin (James Caan) en La traición *Jack Buggit (Scott Glenn) en Atando cabos * Rusty Neal (Mark Gibbon) en Frecuencia mortal 2 (2008) *Dick Halloran (Scatman Crothers) en El resplandor *Voz en off (James Earl Jones) en Click: Perdiendo el control (2006) *Sir Leigh Teabing (Ian McKellen) en El código Da Vinci (2006) *Presentación e insertos en Hospital de noche (2006) *Narración en Charlie y la fábrica de chocolates (2005) *Mick Taylor (John Jarratt) en El cazador *Insertos en El descenso (2005) *Spottswood (Daran Norris) en Team America: Policía mundial (2004) *Capitán Doby (Fred Williamson) en Starsky y Hutch (2004) *Padre de Blake (Brent Chapman) / Insertos en Freddy contra Jason (2003) *Kahn (Robbie Gee) / Insertos en Inframundo (2003) *Aragog (Julian Glover) en Harry Potter y la cámara secreta (2002) *Secretario de defensa (Clarence Williams III) en Impostor (2001) *Alberto Aragón (Giancarlo Giannini) en Un paseo por las nubes *Duke/Noah Calhoun (James Garner) en Diario de una pasión (1ra versión doblada) *Víctor Lazarro (Harve Presnell) en Contracara *Jack Wade (Joe Don Baker) en 007: GoldenEye *Sr. Jim Morris (Brian Cox) en El novato *Sargento Brodski (Peter Mensah) / Insertos en Jason X (2002) *Gen. Hodges (Philip Baker Hall) en Reglas de combate *Wilson (Steve Kahan) en El complot *Nagi Hassan (David Suchet) en Momento crítico *Kelly (Howie Long) en Código: Flecha Rota *Dr. Heywood Floyd (William Sylvester) en 2001: Odisea en el espacio (1968/doblaje original) *Claremont Williams (Delroy Lindo) en Dominó *Frank (Stanley Anderson) y Narrador en Simone *Ag. Palmer (Jon Polito) en Bushwhacked *Dodd (Sam Elliott) en Rush (1991) *Willard Whyte (Jimmy Dean) en 007: Los diamantes son eternos *Yves Perret (Jack Palance) en Tango y Cash (doblaje original) *Sr. Tyson (Rip Torn) en El loco superdotado (redoblaje) *Rey Arturo (Joss Ackland) en Un adolescente en la corte del Rey Arturo *Narrador (Bruce Willis) en Un muchacho llamado North *Phillip Edwards (Tim Thomerson) en Huracán (2002) *Profesor Shifflin (James Avery) en Nancy Drew (2002) *Secretario de defensa (Clarence Williams III) en Impostor (2001) *Phil Beasly en ¡Vamos por el pez gordo! (1997) *Coronel Manuel Aguirre (Jeroen Krabbé) en La desaparición de Garcia Lorca (1996) *Presentación en Batman eternamente (1995) *Kobayashi (Pete Postlethwaite) en Los sospechosos de siempre (1995) (redoblaje) *Erik Estráda en Juana la cubána (1994) *Jonathan Lundy (Robert Prosky) en Papá por siempre (1993) *Anthony Scapelli (Gianni Russo) / presentación en Super Mario Bros. (1993) *Mace Ryan (Powers Boothe) en Rapid Fire (1992) *Insertos en Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 6: La muerte de Freddy (1991) *Georges (Gérard Depardieu) en Matrimonio por conveniencia *Arzobispo Oscar Romero (Raúl Juliá) en (Romero(1989) *Francisco "Pancho" Villa (Pedro Armendariz Jr.) en Gringo viejo (1989) *Amos (Al Fann) / Narración e insertos en El regreso a la preparatoria del horror (1987) *Lincoln Hawk (Sylvester Stallone) en El vencedor (1987) *Sam Charlton (Michael Lombard) / presentación en Cocodrilo Dundee (1986) *Eddie (John Wesley), Joe Baker de la Prensa Asociada en Perfección (1985) *O'Brien (Richard Burton) en 1984 *Rowdy (Dennis Kilbane) en El valle de gwangi *Sheriff Will Teasle (Brian Dennehy) en Rambo (1982) *Ed Wimpiris (Franklin Cover) / Frank Cornell (Michael Higgins) en Las esposas de Stepford (1975) *Luca Brasi (Lenny Montana) en El Padrino (1972) (redoblaje) *Michael Martindale (David Gilliam) en Ranas (1972) *Sir Hugh Dowding (Laurence Olivier) en La batalla de Inglaterra (1969) *Melville Crump en It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World (1963) *Sheriff John T. Chance (John Wayne) en Río Bravo (1959) (redoblaje) *Sir Wilfred Robarts (Charles Laughton en Testigo de cargo (1957) *Dr. Wynn en Halloween: La maldición de Michael Myers *Dr. Mercer en El monstruo del Lago Ness *Luke en Fui un ladrón *Tye Crow en Ántrax *Barnie en Bebé a bordo *Warren Stantin (Sidney Poitier) en Tirando a matar *Alcalde en Ernest va a la cárcel *Recolector de impuestos en La vida pública de Jesús *Hendley (James Garner) en El gran escape *Vincente Goldoni (Maury Chaykin) en Money for Nothing *Cardenal Richelieu (Tim Curry) en Los tres mosqueteros *Senador Birney en Escalada al poder *Mallinson (Donald Sinden) / Casson (Denis Carey) / otros en El día del Chacal *Stan (Brian T. Finney) / Gilbert (David Scully) en La mano que mece la cuna *Sargento Watson (Eddy Donno) / teniente Sachs (Frank Koomen) en Los boinas verdes *Insertos en El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo *Insertos en Troya *Insertos en Hulk: El hombre increíble *Insertos en Selena (2ª versión doblada) *Insertos en Batalla por Terra *Insertos en 7 crímenes *Insertos en Difícil de matar *Insertos en El último soldado *Insertos en Amores asesinos *Insertos en Cleaner *Insertos en La venganza del dragón *Insertos en Culpable *Insertos en Dallas Buyers Club: El club de los desahuciados *Insertos en Condenados *Insertos en Asalto a la mafia *Insertos en Autómata *Insertos en Always Watching: A Marble Hornets Story *Insertos Los sospechosos de siempre (redoblaje) *Narrador en Mi adorable delincuente *Narración e Insertos en La leyenda de Chen Zen *Presentación en La provocación *Presentación en El encargo *Voces adicionales en Las crónicas de Spiderwick *Voces adicionales en The Fighter *Voces adicionales en Jack Reacher: Bajo la mira *Voces adicionales en Aires de esperanza *Voces adicionales en Captive Series de televisión *Neil DeGrasse Tyson en Cosmos: Una Odisea Espacial *Alcaide Leo Glynn (Ernie Hudson) en OZ *Profesor George Feeny (William Daniels) en Aprendiendo a vivir *Dr. Desmond Powell / Sombra Nocturna (un episodio) en Flash (1990) *Tnte. Michael "Mike" Torello (Dennis Farina) en Historia del Crimen (1986-1988) *Aquila / Quintilo en Anno Domini *Lost **Narración inicial (2004-2010) **Ray Mullen (Nick Tate) (2004) *Nathan Bates (Lane Smith) en V Invasión Extraterrestre *Jack Palance en Aunque usted no lo crea (serie clásica de 1982) *Capitán Frank Furillo (Daniel J. Travanti) en El precio del deber (1981-1987) *Blake Carrington (John Forsythe) en Dinastía *José el Carpintero (Yorgo Voyagis) en Jesús de Nazareth *Pedro apóstol en El día que Cristo murió * Power Rangers: Fuerza Salvaje - Zen-Aku *Voces diversas en Baretta (DEBUT) *Voces diversas en Blanco y negro *Voces diversas en Los Magníficos *Voces diversas en Reportera del crimen Miniseries *''Crónica de gángsters'' (1981) - Big Joe Isson (Al White) (ep. #07) *''Romeo y Julieta'' (1978) - Teobaldo (Alan Rickman) *''Rey David'' (2012) - Rey Saúl (Gracindo Júnior) *''Los milagros de Jesús'' (2014) - Emaré (Bemvindo Sequeira) (ep. #02) Anime [[Ryuzaburo Otomo|'Ryuzaburo Otomo']] *Porunga en Dragon Ball Z Kai *Porunga en Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters Otros *Dr. Carlos (2ª voz, resto) en Belle y Sebastian *Gangster (ep. 39) / Narrador (ep. 47) en Las aventuras de Gigi *Alexander "Alex" Brown en Sandy y sus koalas *Amidamaru (1ª voz) en Shaman King *Genbu en Inuyasha *Gray en Blood+ *Señor Swanpy en Pokémon *Capitán "Mano de hacha" Morgan en One Piece *Pintar (Punta) en Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters Series animadas *Príncipe Adam / He-Man / Ancestro (ep. 7) en He-Man y los amos del universo (película y serie animada en los años 80) *Kurt Walker (un cap.) / Ming, el Despiadado (3ra. voz; un cap.) en Defensores de la Tierra *Thundarr en Thundarr el bárbaro (segunda temporada) *Personajes en estrado en Harvey Birdman, abogado *Traximus en Las Tortugas Ninja (2003) *Emperador Zurg en Buzz Lightyear del Comando Estelar *Sr. Barkin en Kim Possible *Jafar en House of Mouse *Loro en Los patos astutos *El malvado Ming en Flash Gordon (serie animada de los 80's) *Frankie en El grupo increíble *Don Toro en ¡Jakers! Las aventuras de Piggley Winks *Baloo en Aventureros del aire *Narración en Invasor Zim *Narrador de los carteles de prohibición en el parque (ep: La odisea de Homero) en Los Simpson *Capitán Hazel "Hank" Murphy en Laboratorio Submarino 2021 *Kano y Oniro en Mortal Kombat (serie animada) *Segador en Los Vengadores: Los Héroes más Poderosos del Planeta *Voces diversas en Las Tortugas Ninja (serie animada) *Helius Inflato en Teamo Supremo *Pez gato imaginario / Paul Bolos / Hombre vestido de abeja en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios *General Warhog en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto *Narrador, insertos y Margarito (2da. voz) en Descontrol (serie animada mexicana) (segunda temporada; últimos capítulos) *Ronan el acusador en Guardianes de la galaxia (serie animada) *Sombra en Turbo FAST Películas animadas Brad Garrett *Uto en Tarzán II *Globo en Buscando a Nemo *Globo en Buscando a Dory *Rufián del garfio en Enredados (trailer) *Chug en Aviones *Chug en Aviones 2: Equipo de Rescate Ving Rhames: *Cobra Bubbles en Lilo & Stitch *Cobra Bubbles en La película de Stitch *Cobra Bubbles en Leroy y Stitch Jonathan Freeman *Jafar en La Navidad Mágica de Mickey: ¡Reunidos para celebrar! *Jafar en El club de los villanos con Mickey y sus amigos Albert Brooks *Hombre de negocios en El Principito *Russ Cargill en Los Simpson: la película Otros: *Mike en Hotel Transylvania 2 *Mapache (Liam Neeson) en Locos por las Nueces *Sombra (Mike Bell) en Turbo *General Shanker en Operación escape (2da. versión) *Emperador Zurg en Toy Story 2 *Pirata Barba Negra e Insertos en Mini-Piratas: Viajando por el tiempo *He-Man / Príncipe Adam en He-Man y She-Ra: Especial Navideño *Cocodrilo en Una película de huevos *Wermstrong en Futurama: La Bestia con un millon de espaldas *Comandante Vachir (Michael Clarke Duncan) en Kung Fu Panda *Carl en La era de hielo *Red en Todos los perros van al cielo 2 *General Aguila en Las Tortugas Ninja (2007) (Videomax) *Nicky Flippers (Detective sapo) en ¡Buza Caperuza! La verdadera historia *Winston en Alpha y Omega (2010) *El sapo en Lo que el agua se llevó (2006) *Junior en Vacas Vaqueras *Scorpio en Mi pequeño pony (especial 1984) *Narrador en Final Fantasy: El espíritu en nosotros *Satanás en South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (Redoblaje)] *Voces adicionales en Futurama: la bestia con billones de brazos *Shan-Yu en Mulán *Matías, "El Oscuro Jiménez" en Un gallo con muchos huevos Películas de anime *Apollo en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Obertura del Cielo *Anubis en Yu-Gi-Oh: La pirámide de la luz *Satán en Drácula *Ben en Encuentro submarino *Insertos/ Voces adicionales en Locke el Superman de las galaxias *Narrador en Robotech: El amor sigue vivo *Insertos en Sin, la película Telenovelas brasileñas Bemvindo Sequeira *Clemente en Bela, La Fea *Dorivaldo en Doña Xepa *Baruk en Moisés y los diez mandamientos André Mattos *Ariovaldo en Prueba de amor *Antonio y Teodoro en Los Tramposos Videojuegos *Gravemind y floods en Halo 3 *Emperador Zurg en Disney Infinity *Allen Murray en Fable II *Puertas demoníacas en Fable III *Narración en Darksiders *Narración en Forza Motorsport 3 *Narración en Forza Motorsport 4 *Almirante Biggs en Call of Duty: Black Ops II *Bárbaro en Diablo III *Hecarim y Yorick en League of Legends *Narrador en Maldark: El conquistador de todos los mundos (juego online) *Emperador Neron en Ryse: Son of Rome Documentales Morgan Freeman *Presentador en Grandes misterios del universo con Morgan Freeman *Presentador en Curiosidad (Ep. Universo paralelo) *Narrador en Isla de Lemures: Madagascar Otros *Narración en SudAmérica Salvaje *John Lear en La verdadera bodega 13: Secretos ocultos *Policía en Hospital Psiquiátrico Bellevue: Por dentro Narración de Trailers *Las Crónicas de Spiderwick - Trailer 2 *Las Chicas Superpoderosas: La película - Trailer 1 *La Espada Mágica: en busca de Camelot Dirección de doblaje Audiomaster 3000 * Jake y el gordo (1987-1992) Futura * Vidas opuestas (2006-2007) * Yu-Gi-Oh! (2003-2004) (2ª temp. últimos capítulos) * Dragon Tales (2002-2003) (2ª temporada) Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana * Everybody Wants Some!! (2016) * ''Reporteras en guerra'' (2016) * Heroes Reborn (2015-) * Always Watching: A Marble Hornets Story (2015) * Ashby (2015) * Asalto a la mafia (2014) * Dallas Buyers Club: El club de los desahuciados (2013) * Aires de esperanza (2013) * Condenados (2013) * Vikingos (2013-) * Graceland (2013-) * Fun Size: Un pequeño gran problema (2012) * Sangre fría (2012) (primera versión) * Breakout Kings (2011-2012) (resto) * Conan, el bárbaro (2011) * Dylan Dog: Dead of Night (2011) * Los tres mosqueteros (2011) (versión Videomax) * Culpable (2011) * Curiosidad (2011-) * Hot Tub: Solteros en el tiempo (2010) * Encarcelados (2010) (segunda versión) * Covert Affairs (2010-) * Grandes misterios del universo con Morgan Freeman (2010-2011) * Whip It (2009) (versión TV) * Royal Pains (2009-) * Rápido y fogoso (2008) * The Midnight Meat Train (2008) * Asesinato en la escuela (2008) (doblaje mexicano) * Entre la vida y la muerte (2008) (versión Videomax) * Aprendiz de caballero (2007) * 3:10 a Yuma (2007) (versión DVD) * The Grudge 2 (2006) * Intriga en Berlín (2006) * Bandidas (2006) * Amores asesinos (2006) * Babel (2006) * Esas mujeres (2005) * Amigas inseparables (2005) * Vuelo nocturno (2005) * Domino (2005) * Una historia violenta (2005) * CSI: NY (2004-2013) (temps. 1-5) * Stargate Atlantis (2004-2009) (5ta. temporada) * El efecto mariposa (2004) (versión New Line) * Agente Cody Banks 2: Destino Londres (2004) * Pijamada (2004) * Robando vidas (2004) * Disfrutando mi libertad (2004) * La chica del verano (2004) * Hotel Rwanda (2004) * Blade Trinity (2004) (versión TV) * Celular (película) (2004) (segunda versión / New Line) * Al caer la noche (2004) (segunda versión) * Agente Cody Banks (2003) (versión MGM) * Inframundo (2003) (doblaje original) * Freddy vs. Jason (2003) * Monster: Asesina en serie (2003) (doblaje mexicano) * Nicholas Nickleby (2002) * Jason X (2002) * Las aventuras de Pluto Nash (2002) * Una mamá para Navidad (2002) * Insomnia (2002) (versión Videomax) * Las espías (2002-2004) * Mini-Piratas: Viajando por el tiempo (2001) * El señor de los anillos: La comunidad del anillo (2001) (doblaje original) * Selena (1997) (redoblaje) * Las travesuras de Dunston (1996) * Escape imposible (1996) * Seven: Pecados capitales (1995) (doblaje original) * Aprendiendo a vivir (1993-2000) * Las Tortugas Ninja III (1993) (segunda versión / 20th Century Fox) * Super Mario Bros. (1993) * Colmillo Blanco (1991) * El show de la Pantera Rosa (1969-1980) (redoblaje) New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes o Genaud, S.A. * Son como niños (2010) * La isla siniestra (2010) * El hombre lobo (2010) * La reunión del diablo (2010) * The Fighter (2010) (primera versión / Paramount) * Temple de acero (2010) * Operacion Valquiria (2009) * Caso 39 (2009) * El aprendiz de vampiro (2009) * 2012 (2009) * Dollhouse (2009-2010) * Una guerra de película (2008) * Las crónicas de Spiderwick (2008) * Control total (2008) * Hulk: El hombre increíble (2008) * Leones por corderos (2007) * Las Tortugas Ninja (2007) (versión Videomax) * Reyes de las olas (2007) * The Matador (2005) (redoblaje de 2010) * El juego del miedo II (2005) (versión TV) Otros proyectos * La historia detrás del mito: Harry Potter (2010) (B.R. Mega Producciones) * Una vida sin terminar (2005) (Audiopost) * Romero (1989) (Sonomex) * 2010: El año que hacemos contacto (1984) * Enredos de Familia * Reyes y reinas 'Otros trabajos' *Comercial Pick Up Dodge V150 de Chrysler (Septiembre de 1985) *Mabe - 1988 (comercial) *Defensa inquilinaria *Dormimundo *Comercial Pétalo (1988) *Comercial de detergente Fab II (1988) *Video Visión - 1989 (comercial) *México en la obra de Octavio Paz - 1990 (comercial de Sanborns) *Videovisa *Saúl Lisazo y narración en Añejo de Bacardi (años 80 - años 90) *Comerciales de Castrol Magnatec *Videocentro *El Gran Eclipse de México - 1991 *Locutor que anuncia la obra de teatro "La ronda de las arpías" - 1991 *Locutor que anuncia la obra musical "Muchachitas en vivo" - 1992 *Voz en off de la saga para radio de: "El pavo asesino" *Voz en radio de XEDK 1250, Guadalajara (años 90) *Canal 5 (promo: "Vive las mejores series policiacas") voz de agente federal estilo Eliot Ness (1995) *Goicochea *Nikzon *Marinela (principios de los 90's para radio) *Nintendo *Voz institucional de presentación del noticiero radiofónico Monitor (1989-2007), asi cómo de las estaciones Radio Monitor 1320 y 1560 de AM (2004-2007) *Voz institucional de las estaciones Radio Red 1110 AM (1989-2004) y Radio Red 88.1 FM (1995-2004) *Voz institucional de la estación de radio XHUACS 104.1 FM (2015) -Universidad Autónoma de Coahuila *Noticiero Altavoz *Voces de doblaje en "Al Derecho y al Derbez" (parodiando su voz de Jack Palance y sketch "El René Gado") *Galavisión "El Canal de las Estrellas" - Estados Unidos (años 90) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=31W9iZwLA1o *Voz de Jack Palance en la serie Aunque usted no lo crea, de Ripley. *Locutor de Stereo 102.1, Toluca, Estado de México *Locutor de XEU 930 AM, Veracruz. *Locutor de Los 25+ (programa de TV Azteca) *Coca-Cola (promos: "Cuando las juntas pasa", "Amargetix" y "Vuelve a eso lo que te gusta") - 2011, 2014 *Comerciales de Jamón Fud (como voz institucional) *Gobierno de Chiapas (comercial) *La Hora Pico (voz en off - sketch de telenovela "¿Con cual de las dos?") *XHDRBZ (último programa, voz de Elmer Homero) - 2004 *Las vías del amor (voz en off - telenovela) *Locutor del Canal FOX Latinoamérica - 2013 *Fotorama - (promo: "El tesoro de la serpiente") - 2013 *Cerveza Dos Equis (XX) (promos: "Los enigmas Dos Equis" y "El hombre más interesante del mundo") - 2013-2015 *Chrysler Town & Country (promo para radio) - 2014 *Colchones Spring Air (promo para radio: "Consejos para tu descanso") voz en off - 2014 *Calcetines Preven-t (voz de médico) - 2014 *Internet Telcel Amigo (promo para radio) voz del narrador - 2014 *Campaña "Verdades" para Sprite - 2014 *Comipems (promo para radio: "No tires la toalla") - 2015 *SNTE (promo: "#Está pasando") - 2015 *Desodorante Obao For Men (promo: "Volvamos a ser hombres") - 2016 *Comercial de Sprite (promos: "Born to refresh" y "Al verano lo refrescas tú") - 2016 Cine y Televisión nacional thumb|229px|right|Ruben Moya y Rocio Garcel doblando a Tun Tun y Yirah Aparicio respectivamente *Narcosatanicos Asesinos (1989) - Comandante de policía *El ratero del vecindario (1990) - Marido engañado *Los pelotones de Juan Camaney (1991) - Científico loco *Doblando la voz del actor René Ruiz "Tun Tun", Roberto Ballesteros y Gerardo Zepeda "Chiquilin" en películas mexicanas varias: Los verduleros 1, 2 y 3,'' El dia de los Albañiles 2 y 3'', Tres mexicanos ardientes, Tres Lancheros muy Picudos, El Vecindario 1 y 2 y Narcosatánicos asesinos. 'Obras de teatro' *Lucrecia Borgia (1979) - Cervello *Herejia (1984) - Rabino *Una luz sobre la cama (1985) - Inspector *Malinche (1986) - Pedro de Alvarado *Cuartos Milagro (1993) - Conserje *Falsa Crónica de Juana La Loca (2001) - Rey Fernando Estudios y empresas *Sonomex *CINSA *Servicio Internacional de Sonido (Oruga) *Estudios Sonoros Mexicanos *Telespeciales *Producciones Salgado *Audiomaster 3000 *Candiani *Intersound *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Prime Dubb *Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales (New Art Dub) *Bita *Diseño en Audio *Taller Acústico *Producciones Grande *SDI Media de México *Audiopost *Ki Audio *AB Grabaciones *Voltaic Studios Enlaces Externos *Sitio Web: http://www.rubenmoya.com.mx/ *Pagina Facebook: Cursos de Doblaje Ruben Moya *http://www.cursosrubenmoya.com.mx Moya, Rubén Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Adaptadores Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Actores de cine Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010